


Caught!

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Anger, Chaos, Danger, Gen, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse and Lydia try skateboarding and snowboarding off of the roof of the house. The Maitlands aren't having it.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 11





	Caught!

"Hey! Lydia, check this out!" Her best demon friend floated in midair above her, a skate ramp on the roof and aimed towards the ground three stories below. He materialized a helmet out of thin air and strapped it on before summoning a giant snowboard and resting it on the skate ramp.

She laughed. "Careful, Beej!"

"Careful? I'm always careful. I'm dead, remember. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Lydia strapped on her own helmet and set a skateboard of her own right behind Betelgeuse's giant snowboard and smiled up at him.

This was one of their best moments of chaos ever. They couldn't wait for the reactions of everyone else. They knew everyone else's reactions would and were going to be worried, confused, scared, even angered at them , but that wasn't going to stop them from doing this, did it?

They looked down towards the ground and spotted Lydia's dad and stepmother leaving to go to work for the day.

"Hey, dad! Delia! Look up!" Lydia shouted down to them from where she was standing.

They looked up and freaked.

"Lydia, get down from there! You too, Betelgeuse!" Charles shouted back. "Betelgeuse, don't you remember the conversation the Maitlands just had with you?"

"Nope! Don't remember it! Nada! Didn't happen! Nosiree!" said Betelgeuse with a few quiet laughs.

Charles looked to Delia. "Looks like we're gonna have to call out of work today. Make sure these two stay out of trouble."

"No, no." Delia laughed, putting a hand on Charles's shoulder. "We still have to go to work today. We'll let the Maitlands know about the dangerous thing that Lydia and Betelgeuse are doing and then head off to work."

"They don't need to! We're right here!" said a voice behind Lydia and Betelgeuse, causing them to turn around. They came face-to-face with Adam and Barbara, both of whom looked to be exceptionally angry.

"Oh! Thank goodness," said Charles as he and Delia returned their attention back towards the roof. "Going now, we'll let you handle this."

"Okay! Bye!" As Charles and Delia got in their car and left, the Maitlands both turned and focused their attention back over towards an equally nervous and panicking Lydia and Betelgeuse.

"What were you guys thinking!" snapped Barbara with such rage. "Betelgeuse, I thought we told you not to do chaotic things with Lydia anymore. Did we not?"

"You did and I forgot," said Betelgeuse, sheepishly. "She wanted to do this and I couldn't pass it up."

"Whatever!" sighed Adam. "Let's just go inside and forget any of this ever happened."

"Okay," said Lydia and Betelgeuse sadly in unison as Betelgeuse made the skateboard ramp, his helmet, and his giant snowboard disappear into thin air. He and Lydia followed Adam and Barbara back inside and he closed the attic window behind him.

Why must he get caught up in anything dangerous and chaotic that Lydia wanted him to do with her?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
